Encounter
by crimson dragonX
Summary: Sakura has a mission to go and heal a ANBU that was injured in a fight with the Akatsuki. This will be their first real meeting.


**Hey everyone, well this is a Itachi and Sakura one-shot and this has been in my head for a long time and would not leave me alone. They are my favorite couple and I wish they were cannon, but we all know it will not happen. Anyway I hope you like this one shot. This is a Non-Mass.**

**Oh, and please check out my first fanfiction story which is a Itachi/OC story and it's titled-The Guardian.**

* * *

Keep moving, keep moving, keep mov….

There!

The clearing where ANBU team one had thier battle against the Akatsuki. Sakura jumped down from the tree she was perched on and landed silently on the ground. In the light of the full moon she saw dark spots on the ground, which she recognized as blood. Sakura looked around at the surrounding tree line to see if she could figure out where the ANBU team had gone.

She thought back to when she had gotten the emergency call from the Hokage while she had a shift at the hospital. An ANBU member had come to her and she was told the Hokage needed her for a emreginary mission. She had signed out from her shift and had followed the ANBU to the tower. When she entered Lady Tsunade's office she knew something was wrong.

Tsunade wasted no time in explaining the situation. She had received a scroll from one of Sai's ink jusiu rats telling they needed a medic at their location. The ANBU one team consisted of Sai, Genma, Shisui Uchiha, and their captain Itachi Uchiha. They had battled Kakzui and Kisame of the Akatuski. The only one that had gotten really injured was their captain and he needed medical attention fast so Tsunade told Sakura her mission was to find the ANBU team and heal their captain.

That was what Sakura was trying to do. She continued to look around the clearing then whistled out a bird song signaling a medic had arrived to help. She waited a few seconds then received a reply back and a flare of chakra to go along with the bird call.

Sakura ran east and about 2 miles from the clearing she came upon a rock formation with a small cave at its base. She got to the entrance to the cave and saw the four ANBU sitting around a small fire.

"Hey, ugly…."

"Shut it Sai." Sakura snapped as she fell to her knee's beside the Weasel mask of the ANBU captain.

"Captain Uchiha, permission to take off your mask and armor?" Sakura asked in her "medic" voice.

The Uchiha just nodded and she proceeded to do just that. When she saw the wound on the side of his stomach her healing chakra came to life in her hands and she set to work. The wound was big and deep and he had already lost a tone of blood. Sakura was amazed he was even still conscious.

* * *

Itachi just watched the medic work. He knew who she was of course, Sakura Haruno, the female member of his little brother's team and apprentice to the fifth Hokage and accomplished medic ninja. He had never seen her work before but he had heard that maybe in a few years she could even surpass the Hokage in medical skill. Even now at the age of 19 she was very accomplished.

He felt her chakra enter his system to repair the damage. He was surprised when it felt warm, most of the time when he was healed at the hospital the medic's charka he felt was cold and unwelcoming. He wondered why hers was different. He stared at her face while her eyes were closed in concentration. Her pink hair was tied in a high ponytail and her jonin vest was covered by a black cloak and her gloves were sitting by her side as she worked on him. He was brought out if his thoughts when Sai spoke up.

"Hey, ugly is he going to be okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes and Itachi stared into her emerald colored eyes. She broke eye contract to look at Sai but did not stop healing him.

"Well from what I can see the biggest wound is this long gash in his abdomen and a fractured radius. He will still be weak from the blood loss and chakra depletion, actually all of you will be weak from chakra loss." She answered then she looked back to Itachi and continued her work.

No one interrupted her again and let her finish in silence.

* * *

After about an hour of rest Sakura and the ANBU team made their way back to the village. Genma helped Itachi walk as he was still weak from the battle. It would take about two hours for them to reach the village at the pace they were going. They had to walk on the ground instead of jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Everything was silent; there were no clouds in the night sky so they had a good view ahead of them from the moonlight.

A few minutes later Sakura stop and the ANBU stopped as well. They all listened and then….

BANG!

Five explosions went off around them and they jump back from the blasts. As the smoke cleared they saw ten rogue cloud ninja standing in front of them. They all had weapons drawn and ready to fight. Sakura cursed in her head. She was the only one who had at least half of her charka reserves. Her hands balled into fists and she looked toward the ANBU and met every single pair of eyes for a few seconds.

Given a nod from Genma she slammed her right fists- which was full of chakra- into the ground and it cracked underneath her and expanded out. The ANBU jumped back and out of the way but the missing nin did not have time to escape the attack. The ground split apart underneath them and a few fell into the holes. There were five left as Sakura faced them in a battle stance.

"Come on boys let's play." She said as she smirked and filled her hands with medic chakra.

Itachi watched from the tree's as Sakura faced the five ninja's alone.

"We have to help her." Sai said.

"No, it would be too dangerous. She has the most chakra and she is not weakened from battle." Genma said as he shifted Itachi a little to get a better hold on him.

Itachi did not pay attention to the conversation but instead watched as Sakura barley hit one of the rogue ninja with her medic chakra and he fell to the ground a second later. He watched as she flipped into the air and escaped most of the kunai and shuriken that were thrown at her. When she landed he saw the cuts from the weapons that had hit her begin to glow healing chakra green and they disapread a few seconds later. She raised her fist and hit the ground again and it shattered like glass under her hand.

He was impressed with her skill; it seems she had taken her training seriously. Most of the women he knew only cared about their looks and money. For some reason as he watched her fight he thought she looked… beautiful. With her hair flying around her and her eyes seemed to glow with the excitement and adrenaline.

He watched as she made a hand sign and she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, only to reappear behind her opponent and touch the back of his neck with a green glowing hand. The man did not know what hit him and he fell at her feet, dead.

It was then that he and his team came down from the tree's and walked over toward her. She was breathing a little heavy and she had a few cut marks from another batch of kunai and shuriken that hit her. He looked on in silent awe when the cuts glowed green again and they healed themselves without her touching them.

"Well I guess we should continue on our way." She said as she looked toward him for an answered.

"Yes, move out." He ordered.

* * *

About two hours later the group finally made it back to the Leaf village. As they signed in at the check in desk Sakura looked toward the ANBU team as they talked amongst themselves. They had taken their masks off since they were back in the village. She made her way over to them and stopped in front of Itachi and Genma.

"Well I guess this is where we separate. I am going to report to the Hokage about what happened and can go to the hospital for a checkup."

"No, we will also go to the Hokage Tower and report." Itachi said to her.

She was slightly surprised by his statement. He was still weak and so was his team.

"Captain Uchiha I really think it is in the best interest for you and your team to be checked out, to make sure you all are alright. I will go and report to the Hokage where you are and once you are alright then you can go report to her." She said as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

Itachi found it amusing that she was willing to talk to him like that. No one would ever speak to him like that. He stared at her in her definite pose and then looked at his teammates. They were all breathing a little bit heaver then they should be. They looked worn out and tired. Even if most people thought he was a cold heartless person he was not. He cared about his team and wanted them to healthy. He sighted and looked back at her and nodded.

"Alright, we will go to the hospital. Please tell the Hokage we will be there to report to her as so as possible." He said.

He saw her eyes light up in triumph and she let a small smirk appear. Again he was caught unaware at the look and thought it looked quite endearing on her.

She nodded her head. "Good then I will see you all later Sai, Genma, Shisui, Captain Uchiha." She said.

They all watched as she made a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. The rest of Itachi's teammates began to make their way in the direction of the hospital. He stayed back and let some of the petals land in his hand and then he gently closed his hand around them then he let them go and they drifted into the wind. As he made his way to the hospital Itachi could not help but think about the pink haired kunoichi it would be interesting to get to know her better.

He smirked a bit at the thought of the next time he would meet her.

* * *

**AN- Okay, well there is my one-shot for you guys. I hoped you liked it. Right now I am having writers block on my other story- The Guardian and I hope writing this will help me get back into things. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Crimson dragonX**


End file.
